


Heaven Couldn't Wait For You.

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Art, Dean and Cas are Jack's parents, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: The ache for his husband was so deep that Dean could feel it from Cas’ voice and it brought Dean back to him. It brought Dean to the realization of their lost son.





	Heaven Couldn't Wait For You.

      Months had passed since young Jack’s passing. Dean rarely came home, working long and lonely nights on Dangerous hunts….Not wanting to think about his boy. This continued until the day finally came when Cas called. Crying…weeping for Dean’s return. The ache for his husband was so deep that Dean could feel it from Cas’ voice and it brought Dean back to him. It brought Dean to the realization of their lost son. 

      Standing in the doorway of the living room. Dean couldn’t help but feel the sob leave his lips, 

     “He was a good boy. Wasn’t he?”   
Castiel lifted his heavy head and said, 

     “He was the best.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Heaven Couldn't Wait for you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyOok1myLjw)


End file.
